


Movie Night

by elderkevinmckinley



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Connor's hot and bothered, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Gay Sex, Kevin is a tease, M/M, One Shot, Religious Guilt, Secret Relationship, Sweet, Young Love, mcpriceley, sinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderkevinmckinley/pseuds/elderkevinmckinley
Summary: Connor’s hot and bothered and Kevin’s a tease that's too scared to do anything about it. McPriceley fluffy smut.This was *originally* supposed to just be a little experiment with Connor’s characterization and somehow it turned into a completely self-indulgent fluffy smut fic. I have no idea why, but if that's your thing--enjoy! :)Not related to any of my other characterizations or stories.





	Movie Night

The Elders were all sitting around the living area of the mission hut, watching expectantly as a frustrated Elder McKinley tried ardently to get their old VCR to work. Pop-Tarts was eating—well, pop-tarts, of course—and Arnold was munching on some buttered popcorn, hogging the bowl that everyone should have been sharing, while the other Elders chit-chatted and laughed with one another, idly yapping about the happenings and news of the day.

Kevin sat comfortably on the couch with a small smirk on his face as he watched Connor struggle with their crappy VCR. A soft, cozy blanket was draped across Kevin’s lap, a pillow to his side that he leaned against for comfort. He was quite enjoying the way Connor looked in that position, squatting on the floor with his back to the group and his front facing the television. The waistband of his boyfriend’s pajama bottoms had drooped down a bit, showing a bit more skin than usual, the tight cloth hugging his bottom nicely. The fact that Connor McKinley was actually his boyfriend now still shocked him from time to time—in a good way.

Finally, Connor stood up with a victorious cry, his tone triumphant. “It's fixed!”

Rousing cheers came from the group as Connor hurriedly flicked all the lights off so that the only light came from the television. He sat down a bit too close to Kevin and covertly covered his own lap with the other half of Kevin’s blanket. While he hoped none of the other Elders would notice the intimate way in which they were sharing the blanket, he still wanted to be close to Kevin. His relationship with Kevin was still a secret and they wanted to keep it that way—for now, at least.

Kevin’s jaw dropped with a huge grin when he saw the familiar Disney logo animation play across the screen. Turning towards Connor, he shrieked. “You got us a  _Disney_ movie?! How?”

Connor pursed his lips in a satisfied smirk. “The other day at the market. They had the Lion King and the Little Mermaid. I couldn’t choose, so I just got both.” He was quite pleased with himself about the great find. Or maybe he just loved making Kevin’s face light up like that. Same difference.

“My two favorite Disney movies!” Kevin gushed before lowering his voice to a whisper and nudging Connor in the belly. “But you already knew that.” He gave his boyfriend a sly wink.

After gazing into Kevin’s eyes for much too long to be considered purely platonic, Connor nervously darted his eyes back to the movie screen so they could resume their little façade of being “just friends” in front of the other Elders. However, the knowing smirk on Connor’s face remained for quite a while.

By the time the movie was halfway through, Connor had somehow scooted his body a bit closer to Kevin’s side than originally intended, their hands secretly intertwined beneath the sanctity of the blanket. Connor even allowed his head to lean up against Kevin’s shoulder just enough to feel as though they were almost cuddling. Luckily for them, none of the other Elders were really paying them any mind as their eyes were all glued to the screen. They were honestly just happy to finally have some entertainment in this God forsaken place.

Connor’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, however, upon feeling Kevin’s hand slowly make its way down the side of his leg. A sharp breath hitched in Connor’s throat as he felt Kevin’s fingers begin to move up and over the meat of his thigh and finally south, eventually landing to delicately graze his inner thigh through the material of his pajama bottoms. Connor’s cheeks turned instantly crimson, burning with a heated mix of both embarrassment and arousal. He pretended not to feel anything at first, keeping his eyes focused on the movie, but all too soon he felt Kevin’s eyes on him, watching him closely for any sign of response.

“Kevin.” Connor whispered rather breathlessly when the touch finally got to be too much to handle. Trying to regain what was left of his composure, he turned to face Kevin, only to find his boyfriend’s big warm eyes staring right back at him.

“ _Stop it_.” Connor mouthed silently with a look of parental reprimand. The redhead’s eyes were annoyed and hungry. Kevin loved making Connor’s eyes look like that. It felt as though he had some kind of invisible power over his boyfriend. The fact that he was able to completely undo the normally-very-put-together former District Leader and reduce him to a pool of melted butter in the span of two minutes gave him a rush of  _something_  he’d never felt before.

Kevin’s lips tugged to one side in a sly grin as he shook his head.

 _Jerk_. Connor thought to himself, not really meaning it. “I mean it, Kevin.” He spoke in a ragged whisper now as the fingers continued to relentlessly trail over his inner thigh, moving every which way except for where he ached to be touched most, trying with all of his might to keep from moaning in front of everyone. “Stop it right now.” He begged hoarsely.

“Shhh!” Elder Michaels turned around and shushed the pair with a frenetic hand wave, not really noticing how flushed McKinely’s face was or how Kevin was practically drooling over the boy seated next to him as though he were a nice, big present on Christmas morning.

“Excuse me, guys. I have to go, uh…use the bathroom.” Connor managed to muster out before bolting up and darting for the bathroom, attempting to conceal the bulge that had grown in his pants with his hand, leaving Kevin’s hand suddenly lonely and miserable, dangling there under the covers. Kevin let a few more minutes go by before finally sneaking out as well to check on Connor, opting not to announce it to the group.

As Kevin cautiously approached the bathroom door, he could overhear the pained sounds of rough, ragged breathing coming from inside the room, coupled with the occasional soft moan.

Kevin nervously knocked on the bathroom door, not sure if he’d pushed it too far this time. “Connor? Are you in there? Can I come in?”

Kevin could hear Connor’s hard breaths come to an abrupt halt, replaced by a muttered curse and awkward fumbling, but the other boy still didn’t answer Kevin’s plea.

“Look, I’m sorry, Connor. Please come back out and watch the movie with me. I didn’t mean to—“

Connor suddenly opened the door and yanked Kevin inside forcefully by the collar of his pajama top, closing the door behind them once he was fully inside. Kevin could see how sweaty and disheveled Connor looked now and immediately felt guilty. The moment they were finally alone in their cramped little bathroom, Connor pressed Kevin firmly against the back of the door and assaulted him with a deep kiss. Kevin could feel Connor’s hardness pressed against up his thigh—he sort of liked it, knowing he was the cause, but he wasn’t quite ready to  _do_  anything with Connor in that way just yet. A hungry, pathetic moan escaped Connor’s throat as he felt Kevin return the kiss with urgency, strong hands moving up and down Connor’s back in a slow, steady motion.

Connor couldn’t take the constant teasing anymore. Ever since he’d gotten together with Kevin about four months ago, his boyfriend seemed to have a terrible habit of teasing him mercilessly, but then being too shy and prude to actually follow through with anything—well, anything other than making out. Connor was honestly mad at him for even instigating this entire incident during a  _Disney_ movie of all things, but he was far too gone now—physically, too far gone. He ached for Kevin’s touch and this time he was determined to finally get it.

“Mmmmm.” Kevin hummed quietly into Connor’s mouth before sliding in his tongue, dancing around his partner’s, causing the slightly smaller boy to turn into a helpless, moaning puddle of goo in Kevin’s arms. Kevin finally pulled back, out of breath and panting. “I thought you’d be mad at me.”

“I am.” Connor affirmed before leaning in to resume their heated kissing. “I’m so mad at you right now.” He mumbled through the kiss, gripping Kevin’s sides with his fists and squeezing them gently.

Kevin froze at that and pulled back a bit to look deep into Connor’s eyes. His boyfriend’s beautiful blue orbs were dark and burnt with arousal, his pupils big and dilated. Kevin faltered a bit as he stepped back, not quite sure what Connor meant by that. “Wait, are you mad mad or just a little mad?”

Connor’s mouth tugged into a knowing grin as he wrapped his arms around Kevin’s hips and pulled him closer. “Well, that all depends.”

“On what?” He asked, genuinely concerned, his brow furrowed in confusion.

“On how well you follow through with all your teasing, mister.” Connor reached up, giving Kevin a playful poke on the nose before slowly trailing his finger down his cheek. Grinning, Connor pressed his lips back onto Kevin’s, eliciting a pained moan from the taller boy. Connor hurriedly opened the first few buttons of Kevin’s shirt, grazing his fingers over the coarse hairs he found there. Kevin tried to shoo his boyfriend’s hand away, but Connor persisted.

Pulling back, Connor continued in a parental tone. “You always get me all riled up, Kevin Price, but then you never _do_  anything about it. I think it’s time to finally do something about it, don’t you think?”

Kevin’s eyes widened in fear. He couldn’t…no,  _they_ couldn’t. He just wasn’t  _ready_ for that yet. Teasing was fun, sure. Kissing and making out was awesome, as long as no one else found out about it. But… _sex_?  _That_ —no,  _that_  scared the bejesus out of Kevin Price. He wasn’t quite sure why the thought terrified him so much, but it definitely did and he most certainly was not going to do  _that_  yet.

Shaking his head vehemently, Kevin stepped back from Connor’s urgent embrace with a panicked look in his eyes. His hands faltered, leaving Connor’s sides suddenly barren and empty. “I, uh…no, I really don’t think I’m ready to actually, um…you know…” He gestured with his hands awkwardly. “… _do that_ …yet, okay? We’ve been over this before and you said we could wait until I was ready.”

Connor laughed warmly, the sparkle in his eyes giving way to the truth—he wasn’t really mad at Kevin. “Okay, that’s fine, but then why keep on teasing me so much if you’re ‘not ready’?” He mock-slapped his boyfriend in the chest. “It’s driving me _crazy_ , Kevin.”

It felt awfully hot in that bathroom. Tight, cramped, stifling. “I don’t know.” Kevin shrugged nonchalantly. “I guess it’s sorta...fun? I don’t know.”

“Oh, it’s fun, huh?” Connor playfully shoved him against the door with a knowing grin. “Maybe for you it is. You have your fun and then I’m left here all turned on and… _alone_. Speaking of which, when are you  _finally_  going to tell Arnold about us so you can at least start sleeping over once in a while?” Connor asked in an exasperated tone, as though they’d been over this a thousand times before. He leaned in, placing a soft kiss to Kevin’s pouty lips, suppressing the animalistic urge to give his lower lip a bite.

Kevin pulled back after a moment, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “Soon, really soon, I swear.”

They were quiet for a while until Connor’s face finally curled up into a forgiving smile. He cocked his head to the side coyly, opting to change the subject. “So teasing me is fun for you, huh?”

Kevin shrugged with a shy smile. “Maybe…just a little.”

“What do you like about it?” Connor lowered his tone to one that was slightly deeper—more guttural, sexy—as he leaned into Kevin and placed a tender kiss to his neck, gently biting down on the skin, wishing with all of his might that he could just rip Kevin’s clothes off and have him right there against the door of the bathroom. “Why do you keep on teasing me like that?” He murmured into his boyfriend’s neck, where he allowed his tongue to swirl around over the tan skin in little teasing circles.

Kevin’s breath caught in his throat as he felt Connor’s tongue graze the sensitive skin of his neck. It made him feel a little dirty, but oh my  _God_  did it feel amazing.

“Oh…” Kevin’s eyes were closed now. He swallowed hard, gripping tightly onto Connor, trying to compose himself, but it was hard to concentrate with Connor’s tongue twirling every which way down his neck.

Connor's breath was hot against Kevin’s neck as he suckled the skin. “What do you like about it?”

Kevin nearly whimpered as he felt Connor’s warm breath tickle his neck. Trying to compose himself, he answered Connor’s persistent question. “I don’t know…I guess I just like the way your face looks when you get all, um…you know, when you get all, uh...” He stammered, his face hot and sweaty, not wanting to say the words. “I can’t say it, Connor.” He exhaled hard, blushing, before pushing Connor’s face away from his neck and looking down slightly.

“Turned on?” Connor asked innocently, licking his lips after removing his tongue from Kevin’s neck. “Come on, you can say it. God isn’t going to smite you for it, Kevin. It’s okay.” He dove back in for Kevin’s neck. It would probably leave a hickey, but they’d deal with that later.

“No, it just sounds  _weird_ when I say it.” Kevin whined, shaking his head, trying with all of his strength not to start moaning pitifully as Connor’s tongue kept going, round and round down his neck. “Like I’m saying something dirty or sinful or…something. What if, after all this, God actually  _does_  exist and he can hear me right now, huh? Then what? I can’t, Connor. It just feels…wrong.” He shuddered in horror at the mere thought.

Connor pulled his lips off Kevin’s neck to face him again, head shaking. He caught a quick glimpse of the swollen red mark he’d left on his boyfriend’s neck and an electric pulse shot down to his groin. “Didn’t your mother ever tell you?”

“Tell me what?” Kevin asked skeptically, backing away from Connor as though his partner was about to relay some very bad news.

Connor placed a kiss onto Kevin’s flushed cheek before leaning down to whisper into his ear. “God doesn’t listen when you’re in the bathroom.”

Kevin rolled his eyes, laughing lightly, and pulled Connor into him. “Yeah, okay, whatever, Connor. Make fun of me.”

“No, I mean it. If you were God, would  _you_  wanna eavesdrop on someone while they were doing a number two?” Connor asked knowingly, returning the warm embrace.

“Ew, no!” Kevin’s face scrunched up in disgust. “That’s just gross, Connor.”

Connor giggled into Kevin’s chest and eventually, Kevin started giggling as well and they stood there for a while, holding each other close.

After a while, Kevin kissed the top of Connor’s soft, reddish hair with a tired sigh. “Can we just …go watch the rest of the Little Mermaid now?” He asked his boyfriend pleadingly. “It’s my favorite and we’re missing most of it.”

“Well, whose fault is that?” Connor scoffed with an accusatory grin, but upon pulling back and seeing the actual real reluctance on Kevin’s face, he knew he wasn’t going to get anywhere with Kevin that night. “Fine, but no more teasing me unless you actually mean it, okay?”

Kevin nodded quickly and reached for the door handle to let Connor out first. “Okay.”

 

* * *

 

Kevin kept his word for a little while, maybe five, six days.

Pretty soon, the next Movie Night rolled around and Connor and Kevin were once again seated next to each other on either side of the the loveseat. They were sloppy about their little secret—stealing the occasional soft kisses here and there when nobody was looking and pretending not to be holding hands under the blanket.

After the Lion King concluded and most of the Elders had passed out asleep on the floor of the living room, Connor once again found himself at the mercy of Kevin’s relentless teasing—his boyfriend’s hand roaming all over Connor’s legs and thighs in places they ought not to have been.

“Kevin, please…you have to stop.” Connor whined softly through a quiet giggle, trying to keep his voice down. The room was dead silent, save for the background music of the rolling movie credits. The slow movements of Kevin’s hand were driving him up the wall.

“Shhh.” Kevin breathed hoarsely into Connor’s ear before placing a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s neck. “No one’s awake.”

“But do you mean it this time?” Connor asked in a pleading tone as he felt the back of Kevin’s hand graze his inner thigh through his pajama bottoms. “Don’t do this to me if you don’t mean it, Kevin…please…I can’t…” A soft moan escaped his slightly parted lips as Kevin moved his hand back and forth in the same motion, stroking him through the cloth of his pajama bottoms. “Please…only if you mean it.”

Kevin pulled back suddenly, pouting a little. “What do you mean ‘if I mean it’? I always mean it…I love you, ya know.” He bit his lip and pulled his hand back out from in between Connor’s legs.

Catching his breath now that Kevin’s hand was removed, Connor let out a small chuckle. Sitting up a little straighter, he took Kevin’s hand into his own, giving it a gentle squeeze. “I know, I love you too, silly. That’s not what I meant.”

Kevin sighed in frustration and fell back into the couch with a thud. “I know what you meant.”

Connor silently observed the pained look on Kevin’s face. Glancing around the room at the snoozing Elders, he turned back to Kevin and gave him a reassuring pat on the knee. “Why don’t we go into my office so we can talk alone, okay?” He asked in a hushed whisper.

Kevin shook his head with an exasperated sigh. “I told you already, I’m not ready to have sex with you yet. Do you even  _listen_  to me when I say things?”

Connor’s face fell, his brow now wrinkled in concern over Kevin’s tone. “Of course I do. I said let’s go into my office and  _talk_ , not have sex. Do you listen to me when  _I_ say things?”

“Oh, you meant actually talk?” Kevin asked in a tone of surprise.

“That’s what I said, isn’t it?” Connor asked knowingly with a shake of his head. “Come on.”

He took Kevin’s hand into his, giving it a squeeze, and brought him into his office, which was one of the only private places their small little hut had to offer.

“What do you wanna talk about?” Kevin asked worriedly as he sat down in the crappy fold out chair in front of the desk. He felt as though he’d been brought to the principal’s office or something.

Connor took the other chair out from behind the desk and plopped himself cross-legged on the chair in front of Kevin. “I think we should talk about us—you and me, our relationship…", he trailed off with a wave of his hand.

Kevin’s face paled. “Um, okay, I guess. What, uh—what about us?”

“Relax, Kevin.” Connor assured coolly, a smirk peeking it’s way out of his lips. “I’m not breaking up with you or anything.”

Kevin gave Connor a knowing smile as he felt a bit of tension release in his shoulders. “Good. That’s good.”

Connor reached out to take Kevin’s hand into his. “So, am I the first person you’ve ever, um…been with? In this way, I mean. In the dating, romantic kind of way.”

Kevin shifted awkwardly in his chair. “Yeah, of course. Aren’t I yours?” He asked worriedly, suddenly not so sure that was the case.

Connor felt his face blush hot as he shook his head. “Um, well, no, not—not exactly.”

Kevin’s eyes widened as he felt a sudden rush of jealousy flood through him. “But we’re  _Mormon_. Err…we  _were_ Mormon. How did you—who did you?”

“Steve, Steve Blade. My crush from elementary school. He and I, um…” Connor cleared his throat, suddenly embarrassed. “He and I did some…stuff together once, in high school. But then he got scared about his parents finding out and he…he never came back over my house again after that.”

“Oh.” Kevin said quietly in an unsure tone. Clearly Connor had some  _experience_  in that area that he was most certainly lacking. “Anyone else I should know about?” Kevin asked, his tone laced with jealousy.

Connor shook his head with a guilty half-smile. “No, there wasn’t anybody else. Not except for you.” He added with a reassuring squeeze of Kevin’s hand.

They sat in silence for a moment until Kevin awkwardly cleared his throat, giving Connor’s hand a squeeze in return. “What, um—what kind of stuff did you do? With Steve, I mean.”

Connor shrugged. “I don’t know what you’d call it exactly.” He looked down at the ground, unintentionally licking his lips. “We were just in my room one day after school, making out and stuff, hiding from my mother, when he suddenly asked me to get undressed. I was nervous, but I did it anyway. Then he laid me down on the bed and started, um…touching me…there. Down there. It didn’t last very long. I was only fifteen, he was sixteen.” Connor blushed, self-conscious, and looked down.

Kevin’s throat went dry. He’d never been touched  _down there_  before. The thought had never really occurred to him, even when he was relentlessly teasing Connor.

“It feels really good, Kevin.” Connor hesitantly whispered after a while, his voice hoarse. “And I know they tell us it’s a sin for two boys to do that sort of thing together, but I really don’t see how anything that feels  _so_ good could possibly be a sin. God wouldn’t have made our bodies capable of feeling…that way…if he didn’t  _want_ us to feel it, right?”

They talked for a good while longer about secrets and fears and feelings—about how they’d always been told that two boys being together was sinful and wrong and about how badly they ached to be together, in that way. It was honest and heartfelt and real and it calmed some of Kevin’s nerves. He felt a slight stir in his groin as he watched Connor grow more and more turned on during their conversation. He knew whenever Connor felt sexy by the way he’d absentmindedly lick his lips without realizing he was doing it and the way he’d shift around in his chair. There was also the increasingly large bulge in his pants that kind of gave it away.

“I didn’t love Steve though. I mean, I thought I did, at the time. But I didn’t. He was kind of an asshole, actually.” Connor admitted after a while with a bite of his lip. “But with you, Kev…” He murmured softly, standing up now so he was leaning over Kevin— _his_  Kevin who sometimes annoyed the Hell out of him and drove him absolutely bonkers, but who Connor was also absolutely smitten with. “I do love  _you_ , Kevin.”

Connor leaned down and pressed his soft lips to Kevin’s, but not urgently this time. No, he took his time this time, going nice and slow, trying to ignore the constant, yearning impulses that were shooting through his young, hormonal body like bolts of lightning. He wanted—no, he needed—Kevin to know how he felt about him. But more than anything, he desperately wanted to  _show_  him.

“Can I touch you?” Connor finally asked after a while in a hushed, breathless whisper. Pulling back, Connor gazed longingly into Kevin’s glassy eyes. “Down—down there, I mean.”

Kevin hesitated at first, his eyes wide and afraid, unsure of what his answer would be. “Um, I—I don’t know about that, Connor. I’ve barely even touched myself before.” His voice was strained, cracking. “I’m a little scared, if you really wanna know.” He looked down at his feet. “This is all so new to me.”

“I know.” Connor assured with a shy smile, reaching up to card Kevin’s delicate locks of hair through his pale fingers. “I know. But I promise it’ll feel really good, Kevin. So good. I love you and I want to show you…” He leaned down and nestled his nose above Kevin’s ear. “I can show you how good it feels, if you’ll let me. And if you want to stop at any time, all you have to do is ask me and I’ll stop right away—right away, no questions asked. You’re safe with me, Kevin. You’re always safe with me.”

Kevin blushed, ashamed of himself for wanting this so badly. And he  _did_ want it. He wanted it more than anything. His hardness was pressing up so tightly against his pajama bottoms and all he wanted was for the pretty, blue-eyed boy he had crazy strong feelings for to reach down and touch him there.

Kevin nodded silently and shifted in place. “So how, um—how do we do it?” He asked timidly, not knowing anything about the technicalities of this sort of stuff. He’d been running mainly on instinct for the past four months he’d been with Connor. Connor giggled at Kevin’s sweet naiveté and motioned for Kevin to stand up. “I'm not really sure what to do. I’ve never even watched a dirty movie.” Kevin admitted further.

“That’s okay.” Connor assured. “It, um—it starts like this.” He spoke softly, clasping his fingers around the waistband of Kevin’s pajama bottoms and slowly sliding them down to the floor so they eventually pooled in a lump by his feet. The usually-arrogant-and-confident-but-now-just-a-puddle-of-mush Kevin Price was down to just his beige temple garments now, the closed flap in the front being pushed out by Kevin’s erect member. Connor resisted the urge to yank the flap open.

Kevin let out a hard exhale as he felt Connor’s hands snake up his thighs and land on his hips, cupping the underwear-laden skin of his buttocks.

“I feel really exposed like this.” Kevin admitted with a hitched breath as he felt Connor’s fingers gently explore his backside.

“Do you want to stop?” Connor asked earnestly, meaning his words. “We can stop if you want.”

Kevin shook his head, glancing down at his own member, sheathed by the flap, which was nearly bursting out of his temple garments now. “No.” He whimpered pathetically, aching for Connor to finally touch him there. “Please…don’t stop.”

Connor grinned and reached down to gently caress Kevin’s hardness through the soft material of his garment. The sensation of another person touching him down there made him nearly cry out in pleasure almost immediately.

“Oh!” Kevin let out a sharp yelp, closing his eyes and licking his lips. He tried to quiet his crying to a dull whimper, but it was no use. The feeling was just too intense—too  _strong_.

“You’re so sensitive.” Connor gushed in amazement as he wrapped his hand more tightly around Kevin’s hardness, watching as his partner heaved in and out, panting roughly from Connor’s touch despite the cloth barrier still being in place. “Try not to be too loud though, sweetie.” The redhead whispered gently.

Kevin nodded, trying with all his might not to moan to high heaven. “That’s gonna be so hard.”

“Mmmm.” Connor nodded, practically drooling at the fact that he was finally holding Kevin’s most sensitive organ in the palm of his hand. “Yes,  _so_ hard.”

The two boys looked at one another for a moment until they both finally erupted into shy giggles at Connor’s stupid pun. With their laughter finally subsiding, Kevin leaned in and covered Connor’s face with soft, delicate kisses. “I love you so much, Connor McKinley.” He whispered gently into the redhead’s ear. “You make me feel things I’ve never felt with anyone before.” Kevin admitted honestly in a soft, hushed voice.

“I love you too.” Connor whispered back sweetly.

After a minute of whispered endearments and soft giggles, Connor slowly opened the front flap of Kevin’s temple garment, setting his hardness free from the shackles of the confining material. Kevin was quite large compared to Connor, down there, causing the redhead’s face to instantly flush bright red as he stared in awe at his boyfriend’s exposed member.

Connor reached down and began stroking Kevin nice and slow, lubing it up with Kevin’s own pre-cum. The totally undone boy in his arms was now having some trouble standing though from the intensity of the pleasure he was feeling. Eventually, he leaned back into the desk for support as Connor slowly worked him into a pit of ecstasy. He’d never felt anything quite like this before in his life. The very few times he’d actually allowed himself to touch himself down there could never compare to  _this_.  _This_  was incredible.

“Oh…” Kevin moaned loudly as he arched his back a little, pushing harder against the desk, gazing deep into Connor’s focused, darkened blue eyes. Kevin was still feeling conflicted and ashamed about all of this, but the feelings and sensations that were now pulsating through his body, rocketing through him like exploding stars because of what Connor was _doing_ to him, were enough to cloud all of those bad, negative thoughts and push them away for a while.

“That—that feels so incredible, Connor.” Kevin managed to choke out through hard breaths and embarrassing moans. “But I’m having trouble standing while you’re…doing that to me.”

Kevin whimpered in protest as Connor’s hand released its grip on him, leaving him standing there half-naked, unsatisfied and aching.

“Connor, no…” Kevin begged in pitiful whine. “I didn’t mean for you to stop. Please don’t stop—“

“Shhh.” Connor quieted his pleas as he took Kevin’s hand into his and brought him over to the big leather chair, gently sitting him down. “Sit here.”

Kevin did as he was told and sat in the chair. He watched Connor slip off his own pajama top and bottoms, getting down into just his temple garments to match Kevin.

“What are you doing?” Kevin asked timidly, not quite sure what was happening. Why wasn’t Connor touching him anymore? Why did he take his clothes off?

“Don’t worry. Sit right here like this and I’ll show you something even more incredible, okay?” Connor assured sweetly as he knelt down on the floor in front of him.

Kevin’s eyes widened as he watched Connor lean in and take his fullness into his mouth. Everything suddenly turned black for Kevin once Connor started moving his mouth.

“Ohhh…” Kevin moaned softly, reaching down to grip onto Connor’s hair for support. He wasn’t sure why he felt compelled to pull on Connor’s hair like that—all he knew was that he  _had_  to. He yanked and grabbed at Connor’s soft, messy red hair as his boyfriend pumped him with one hand while simultaneously sucking him with his mouth.

“I’m…I feel something…I…” Kevin moaned breathlessly out of nowhere but he wasn’t sure why. “Oh…oh my God!” He yelled, his volume increasing.

All of a sudden, Kevin found himself screaming—literally,  _screaming_ —as his entire body tensed up, his back arched at an almost inhuman angle, and his mind went dark...or white, he wasn’t quite sure. White fluid gushed rapidly out of Kevin and into Connor’s waiting mouth and the red-haired boy opted to swallow some of it as he pumped the last remnants of come out of his completely satiated, undone lover.

Watching Kevin’s orgasm nearly sent Connor over the edge without any touch needed, but once Connor was sure Kevin was empty and finished, he opened his own flap and began pumping himself until, after only a minute or two, he spilled out all over Kevin’s leg.

Wiping the come off of Kevin’s leg, followed by his own mouth, with his sleeve, Connor stood up and leaned over Kevin to make sure his boyfriend was okay. Kevin’s hair was in total disarray, his eyes closed, his arms and hands still trembling, shaking. Kevin didn’t even have enough strength in him to open his eyes. He couldn’t speak—didn’t remember how to do that. All he knew was that he desperately wanted to hold Connor close to him, kiss him everywhere, but couldn’t even bear to lift his arms up.

“Kevin?” Connor asked worriedly as he ran a soothing hand through his partner’s soaking wet hair that was drenched in sweat. “Are you okay, sweetie?”

Kevin managed to nod through hard breaths that were coming in rapid and labored. He finally mustered enough energy to lift his eyelids up slightly at the sound of Connor’s concerned voice. When he did, he found himself gazing up into Connor’s pretty blue eyes. They looked warm and soft. Kevin stared into them with a dopey grin on his face.

“Hey there.” Connor whispered before leaning in and delicately kissing Kevin’s limp lips, which barely had the energy to kiss him back. “How do you feel?”

Kevin opened his mouth to speak, but found he couldn’t muster up any words. Instead, he simply smiled sleepily and reached out to pull Connor close to him. They weren’t in bed though, so they couldn’t really cuddle. That was a problem since both of them  _really_ wanted to cuddle.

“That was amazing.” Kevin finally managed to whisper with a sleepy smile. “You’re…amazing.”

Connor felt his heart skip a beat before allowing a stupidly large grin to overtake his face. “Here, let’s get your PJs back on.” He instructed and tried to help a very limp Kevin get his pajama bottoms back on.

“I can’t.” Kevin swallowed hard, his mouth dry now from having sweat out so much water. “M’so tired.”

“I know, I know.” Connor said sweetly, pulling Kevin’s pants up to his waist. Kevin just laid there like dead weight in the leather chair, nearly passed out. “Come on, you gotta help me a little here.”

Kevin groaned begrudgingly when Connor forcibly pulled him up, but eventually they were able to make their way to the living room couch, where Connor laid next to his partner on their too-small love-seat. He held onto Kevin so tight as though he were the most precious person in the universe. And to Connor McKinley—he was.

**Author's Note:**

> I recently made a Tumblr account where I'd love to take prompts/fic ideas: <http://elderkevinmckinley.tumblr.com>


End file.
